Si tan solo estas alas pudisen volar
by Audrey Holmes
Summary: Me abrigue un poco mas para no coger frio mientras observaba, tumbado en el techo del Impala, el gran y oscuro manto celestial salpicado por trillones de estrellas tan lejanas como lo estabas ahora tú.


**N/a: **_hola a todos de nuevo. Aquí traigo otro pequeño fic. Os recomiendo escuchar "Wings" de Birdy para ambientaros. Que lo disfrutéis. _

**Si tan solo estas alas pudiesen volar**

Me abrigue un poco mas para no coger frio mientras observaba, tumbado en el techo del Impala, el gran y oscuro manto celestial salpicado por trillones de estrellas tan lejanas como lo estabas ahora tú. Teclee un breve mensaje a Sam para que no se preocupase si no veía ni el Impala ni a mi descansando esa noche en el bunker. No es la primera vez que me escapo hasta este desierto mirador a pasar la noche contemplando las estrellas ¿Cuántas veces hicimos esto antes de que nos pasase aquello? Realmente perdí la cuenta pero sí recuerdo, como si hubiese sido ayer, la primera vez que acabamos viendo el atardecer desde este mismo mirador. Era un día agradable y tú decidiste que ya era hora de que aprendiese a sacar fotos como todo un profesional. Me sorprendió gratamente que supieses que me había aficionado a este tipo de arte, captar lo efímero. Dejar de ser u ángel me había concienciado a base de bien que todo era efímero, y para mi la única manera de hacerlos eternos era captándolos con el objetivo de la cámara. Ese fresco día salimos las dos solos en su "nena", como le gustaba llamar al viejo y precioso coche, a buscar buenos objetivos para que yo practicase. Paseamos por todo Lebanon y luego por los bosques que rodeaban al pequeño pueblo, capturando las más variadas fotos que hubiésemos visto en nuestras vidas. Todas hechas por nosotros. Al final, acabamos en este mirador abandonado observando el atardecer con la radio sonando de fondo. No sé que nos llevo a bailar juntos pero sí lo que me llevo a besarte ese atardecer. Te amaba. Te amo todavía. Tú me correspondías y yo no podía ser más feliz. Había hecho falta perdernos para volver a encontrarnos y ver la realidad. La noche con sus millones y millones de estrellas cayó sobre nosotros mientras nos amábamos en los asientos traseros de la "nena". Me sentía flotar a diez metros de altura sobre el suelo en tus brazos y con tos besos. Llevabas toda la razón del universo al susurrarme que esta noche la recordaríamos por el resto de nuestras vidas ¿La recuerdas aun?

Sin embargo, cada vez que pienso en ti, no puedo evitar que mis lagrimas caigan son control y me impidan ver el cielo estrellado. Duele tanto recordar el motivo de porque ya no estas mas con nosotros, conmigo. No sabes las veces que he maldecido las paredes del bunker. Esas malditas solo me hacen ahogarme en todos mis recuerdos sobre ti; por eso escapo, para dejar que mis pensamientos fluyan y me abandonen como ahora.

La vida es una hija de puta injusta. Por fin estábamos juntos y ella te llevo lejos, muy lejos de mí. Si tan solo hubiésemos dejado todo como estaba, tú no estarías allí arriba donde mis alas no pueden alcanzarte. Si tan solo estas alas pudiesen volar hasta donde estas tú; pero no puedo. Padre decidió que serias tú quien arreglase mi antiguo hogar. Ni Metatrón, ni Abaddon, ni todo el caos que había podía predecir que Padre apareciese por fin. Y si lo llego a saber, por mi se hubiese quedado donde estaba y tú junto a mi, pero no. Él decidió que lo mejor para resolver algo que él mismo había creado con su desidia era llevarse, ya fuese por las buenas o por las malas, a Dean. Mi cazador se marcho con él alegando que de esa manera nos mantendría a salvo, que de esa manera por fin podríamos tener la ansiada paz por la que habíamos luchado. Y mi cazador lo logro pero no volvió.

Me envolví mejor en la manta que me cubría mientras me sentaba y me apartaba las rebeldes lágrimas que me caían sin control. Dolía tanto tú ausencia que no podía evitar llorar. Daría lo que fuera para que volviese mi cazador junto a mí.

De pronto, el sonido de la grava siendo pisada me alerto. Me quede quieto, alerta, por si acaso. Podría ser algún animal pero tenia la sensación de que no lo era. Tampoco era un vehículo, habría escuchado el ruido del motor y los neumáticos acercarse hasta mí. La única opción que me quedaba era algo sobrenatural. Deseaba con todo mi corazón que no fuera ningún demonio extraviado. No me apetecía nada esta noche luchar y menos siendo el segundo aniversario de la marcha de mi cazador. Dos años ya desde su marcha. Lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, pensé.

_Cas.

No podía ser verdad. No después de dos largos años. Me tense totalmente sobre el techo del coche. No me atrevía a girarme temiendo que solo fuese una alucinación de mi propia mente.

_ ¿Cas? Cas he vuelto.

Me gire lentamente, con miedo, hacia atrás y allí lo vi. Quieto, sin ninguna herida y con sus preciosos ojos verdes sin una pizca de todo el dolor que le había opacado esa preciosa mirada años atrás. Me deslice con cuidado hacia el suelo hasta quedar de pie, frente a él, solo iluminados por la tenue luz de las estrellas.

_Dean_ lo llame con la voz rota.

_Me ha costado pero he vuelto. Te dije que volvería_ dijo con calma_ Vaya, pensé que olvidarías este lugar ¿Lo recuerdas?

_No podría olvidarlo nunca_ le dije acercándome a él_ Has tardado. Te he esperado dos años_ le espete mientras lo cogía de la chaqueta_ Me debes una…

No me dio tiempo a terminar la frase, ya que me besó con esa fuerza que siempre le había caracterizado. Lo correspondí al instante. Echaba de menos sus besos, sus ojos, su voz, todo él. Lo había echado tanto de menos. Nos separamos por falta de aire pero sin llegar a separarnos del todo. Ambos nos habíamos abrazado como si nos fuese la vida en ello y quizá así era.

_Te compensare todo el tiempo perdido_ me susurro_ Empezando desde este momento. No sabes como te he necesitado todo este tiempo_ me dijo. Esa era su forma de decirme que me amaba.

_Yo también a ti_ le susurre feliz por primera vez en muchos meses.


End file.
